


Songs & Stories

by Pochi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 11:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4389629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pochi/pseuds/Pochi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember those old song memes that used to go around LJ ALL THE TIME? This is one of those.</p><p>1. Pick a fandom.<br/>2. Put your music player on random.<br/>3. Write a drabble for the first ten songs that come on. You have the length of the song to write, no going over, no matter how it might sound.<br/>4. ???<br/>5. Profit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs & Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Plus marks (+) do not necessarily indicate pairings. That can be left up to the reader's interpretation.
> 
> 1\. Marie/Miranda (day of the Order invasion)  
> 2\. Lavi/Kanda  
> 3\. Tyki  
> 4\. Jasdevi  
> 5\. Tyki+Allen (post-Ark arc)  
> 6\. Lavi/Kanda  
> 7\. Lavi+Linali+Allen (the night Linali went to fight the first 3rd level Akuma on her own)  
> 8\. Millennium Earl+Cross  
> 9\. Sheryl+Tyki+Rhode  
> 10\. Allen/Lavi

1\. [Mary of Silence - Mazzy Star](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UrbgcpFUWN0)  
Marie/Miranda  
_Help me get a hold of you.... I thought of myself beside of you_

When Miranda was snatched from Marie's grasp that day, his heart was seized with panic. The sudden loss of her presence beside him was shocking for so many reasons--a comrade taken, about to be beaten, trapped. They had only known each other a few days, but already he was used to her heartbeat, the rhythm that was uniquely hers; the hum of her blood was a comforting sound, almost familiar. He wasn't prepared to lose that comfort. He wasn't prepared to lose another comrade. He wasn't prepared to lose this war. 

Once she was safe in his arms again, once it was all over and she could finally rest, he touched her wrist and felt the beat of that blood, her pulse fluttering weak as a bird's.

 

2\. [Hide and Seek - Imogen Heap](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BnE14nUEx5E)  
Lavi/Kanda  
_Speak no feeling, no I don't believe you/You don't care a bit_

"What the hell is going on, Yuu? Can you tell me that much?" Lavi stared at Kanda's back, brow furrowed with confusion and desperation, needing an answer. 

"This isn't the time for--"

"No time is the right time!" Lavi grabbed Kanda's arm, jerking him around to face him, prepared to defend himself. He was too frustrated to be calm, to think rationally, to give a damn. But Kanda didn't retaliate. He let himself be yanked around into Lavi's arms, avoiding his eye, staring instead over his right shoulder. His expression was the usual sort of non-expression he always wore, but there was hurt hiding beneath the surface. Lavi could see it. 

Kanda swallowed to wet his dry throat, then finally opened his mouth. "You don't care."

 

3\. [Psycho Man (Danny Saber Remix) - Black Sabbath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J9p8FXNGkmM)  
Tyki Mikk  
_Stalking gives him pleasure/Killing is the final act/He takes no pity with his lust for death_

Tyki walked amongst the crowd, just another proud gentleman in a top hat and pristine white gloves, gloves he never dirtied. Ahead of him was a man in a black coat adorned with silver buttons and a silver cross. His body ached for the man, he felt as though he would burst from his skin with need, and it was extremely difficult to hide the malicious, inhuman grin on his face. He tugged his hat a little lower over his eyes, managing a charming smile for a young lady who passed. 

The Exorcist suddenly ducked into an alley, and Tyki smirked, following. The man wasn't there, however; it was a dead end. He stopped, sensing the presence behind him, then neatly sidestepped the attack. He let loose the grin at last, as his skin was washed with gray and the distinctive stigmata ticked his forehead. The Exorcist was only mildly alarmed, then he gritted his teeth with determination. 

Three minutes later the man was dead at Tyki's feet, staring back at him with empty, occluded eyes. No longer grinning, Tyki knelt to pluck a silver button from the dead man's coat, stood and read the name etched on the back before tucking it into his pocket. 

He tilted his hat and frowned in disappointment. "You didn't entertain me at all." 

 

4\. [Wig in a Box - Hedwig and the Angry Inch (movie)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-HbA86jVZeY)  
Jasdevi  
_I put on some makeup.... I take the wig down off the shelf_

Jasdevi carefully brushed the tangles from their hair, along with the flakes of blood that had dried amongst the yellow strands. They flipped their hair over their shoulder with a haughty little sniff, setting the brush down and reaching for the kohl they used around their eyes. They leaned toward the mirror, applying it to one eye quickly and precisely, so used to the routine they could do it in their sleep. Once that was done they stood and assessed themselves critically, turning to look at their backside. They had no ass in this drab long thing they were currently wearing, and their hair was too long to properly show it off anyway. 

They decided it was time for a change of style. 

To the wardrobe they went, reaching for a round box on the shelf. Inside was a wavy red wig. It would hit just below their shoulder blades. They took it out, combed their slender fingers through it. 

_"Wouldn't I look good in red~?"_ Jas said aloud in a single, soft sing-song voice, petting the wig thoughtfully, tilting their head with a little smile. 

_"Whatever,"_ Devi answered, quiet and indifferent, eyeing the revealing white vest and clingy leather pants on the clothes wrack instead.

 

5\. [Pine - Ruby](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5Waq7D-pvwM)  
Tyki+Allen  
_I've made my head and there I'll hide/My mouth a grin/My muscle taut/My mind is clear, devoid of thought_

Allen couldn't stop thinking about it. One moment Tyki Mikk was a normal human, the next he was a monster. And Allen had been certain, for the second time, that he would die, would die again at Tyki Mikk's hands. 

Now he was haunted, haunted by his own reflection, the shadowy face with the exact same grin he remembered on Tyki's face as he lay dying in the bamboo grove. He remembered the terrifying pressure of Tyki's hand inside him, Tyki's smug expression, then the disconnect from sanity in his golden eyes. And now… now Allen was seeing it in his own eyes-- _insanity_.

 

6\. [Fountain - PJ Harvey](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbXkeaj_rYQ)  
Lavi/Kanda  
_Hand in hand/He's my big man/Stays with me some forty days/No words/Then goes away/I cry again_

This was exactly why Kanda hadn't wanted to let Lavi in. Within two months time, after a kiss had turned everything around, had made him too dizzy to regain his balance and his good sense, they'd gone from comrades-in-arms to lovers in the same bed. That night they had made love--that's what Lavi preferred to call it, though Kanda disliked the term. He didn't want to think of love. He didn't want to acknowledge love, being loved or being in love. But he knew it was too late, too late to turn back, too late to let go. Doing so would be like cutting out his own heart. 

Standing in the shower alone, he rested his forehead against the wall and gritted his teeth. Lavi had been called out to a mission; Bookman had said it was urgent. He'd left Kanda alone. Again. He clenched his hand into a fist and tried to swallow the anxiety and the disgusting fear that gripped him. 

_Don't die, you idiot rabbit. Don't you **dare** die._

 

7\. [How the Gods Kill - Danzig](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HF6z7F4PTHc)  
Lavi+Linali+Allen  
_They cannot end this morning of my life/Show me how the gods kill_

_"I don't like it, old man. I don't like this place." Lavi crossed his arms on the desk and leaned against it heavily, shoulders slumped._

_"You're not here to like it, Lavi," Bookman answered, snapping a book shut and replacing it on the bookshelf._

_"Yeah, I know. But... back there... all those coffins..." The face of that girl flashed into his mind again, her tearful empty eyes, looking right at him and not seeing him at all. "Why's God so cruel? I don't like workin' for a god like that."_

_"You're not here to believe in God, either." Bookman gave him a look that forbid further complaints, so Lavi just sighed and sat back, picking up his pen._

_"I know. But I gotta act like it. It's hard to act when I hate it so much."_

Lavi reflected on that moment as he sat with his hands folded in prayer, touching his lips, thinking of Linali's face as she had dropped toward the sea. She'd said she had it covered, but he'd been terrified the entire time. And now he was about to lose his mind with worry. First Allen, now Linali... God couldn't take away another. Bookmen had no need for hearts, but it was too late for him. He wouldn't let this cruel god take his heart away from him.

 

8\. [On Your Way Down - Stabbing Westward](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NnOZDgBNtO0)  
Millennium Earl+Cross  
_I hope I see you on your way down/I hope you break every bone/I hope it kills you on your way down/And I hope you die alone_

That man... he would kill that man. Whether by his own hand or by causing his self-destruction, he would eliminate him and overcome the obstacle he had created for his family. To see Cross Marian mired in blood and gore would be a beautiful picture, one to keep with him to the end of this sinful world. He would be there to take that picture. He would be there to stand in his dying vision, a mocking, laughing shadow.

 

9\. [Importune Me No More - Faith and the Muse](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c8jHsIm2b-8)  
Sheryl+Tyki+Rhode  
_When I was fair and young, and favor graced me/Of many was I sought their mistress for to be/But I did scorn them all, and answered them therefore/Go, go, seek some otherwhere/Importune me no more_

Rhode was dancing, the perfect little lady in lace and bows and a flower in her hair, with a boy her own apparent age, laughing with him, playing at adults. Sheryl was watching from a distance, tears in his eyes, clutching a handkerchief dotted with blood.

"If it bothers you so much, why don't you go break them up? You are her _father_." Tyki took a drag off his cigarette, avoiding the crowd for the time being, really not giving two shits about looking like a gentleman. He needed a rest. 

"I can't! She's so cute, I can't bear to break them up!" Sheryl sniffed and blinked the tears away. He looked pathetic, but the murderous aura surrounding him was nearly suffocating.

Tyki rolled his eyes, missing the moment Rhode left the boy behind, cried out Sheryl's name, and leapt into his arms.

 

10\. [Around the Bend - The Asteroids Galaxy Tour](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCFXSIndYIk)  
Allen/Lavi  
_Give me that thing/Give it, my friend/Give me hot hot love around the bend_

"You know what I want, Lavi. Stop playing dumb."

Lavi swallowed hard and took a step back, hitting the wall. "Allen... I dunno if this is really the right thing to--"

Allen put his hands on Lavi's face, his eyelids heavy and his voice low, suggestive. He felt the blood rush into his cheeks, unable to look away. 

"I want you. You want me. Just let it go."

Lavi smiled nervously, feeling his morals and hesitation caving in. He closed his eye as Allen leaned up, pressing his lips to his, sweetened by candy, so warm. Allen's arms wound around his neck as his wound around Allen's waist in turn, tongue seeking out that sweet taste.


End file.
